1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to apparatus for skimming oil from the surface of large bodies of water, more particularly to a reconfigured barge that is structured to skim oil from the surface of large bodies of water.
2. Description of Related Art
One long standing problem with the drilling and transporting of oil has been the spilling of oil into the waterways and water bodies in which the oil drilling and oil transporting take place. In response to this problem various devices, such as oil booms, oil skimmers and other oil collecting assemblies, have been attached to a variety of water craft from smaller boats, such as air boats and shrimp trawlers, to large ships, such as supertankers. However, the waterways and water bodies are not static, but are in constant motion due to weather or tide conditions. In deep, large bodies of waters, such as the oceans or large gulfs, there are likely two to three feet waves even on very calm days, and more likely larger waves up to six feet are common. For these reasons small water craft have been ineffective in collecting the oil in such bodies of water. Unfortunately, the oil collection process is made even more difficult by the fact that the oil slick is also moving both on the water surface, as well as, vertically in the water. This movement is not necessarily coordinated with the movement of the wave action of the water which can result in the oil slicks making sudden turns or movements. Most large vessels are not sufficiently maneuverable to track the movement of these oil slicks, and therefore are inefficient in collecting the oil in the rougher, larger bodies of water. If there are large quantities of oil to be collected it is highly desirable that the water vessels be designed to collect large quantities of oil over a relatively short time period to prevent the oil from spreading and reaching the shorelines where recovery may be even more difficult and increased damage to the environment can occur. Despite this decades old problem and the large sums of money and manpower spent there still exists a need for a water vessel having the combined ability to operate in rough seas with the necessary maneuverability to track the oil at speeds that permit the collection of large quantities of oil over a relatively short period of time. Such a vessel would be very desirable to the oil and gas drilling and transporting industry.